Flatter
by Isa S. Cullen
Summary: Song-fic. O momento mais sombrio da vida de Bella Swan, a dor de perder o seu grande amor.


NA: Essa musica é das cantoras Aly e Aj ,ou 78 Violet. Eu sou uma grande fã das duas, e essa foi uma das primeiras canções que eu conheci da dupla e uma das minhas favoritas, mas foi só a algum tempo que eu entendi realmente do ela se tratava e acabou que me lembrei da Bella e do Edward, de quando ele a ão eu espero que gostem...Ah o link é **/watch?v=9aY2h4w8X6I **se vocês quiserem ouvir...

Enjoy ;D

Obs: a tradução da musica foi feita, de uma forma não tão literal. Então caso houver erros gramaticais, ele foram feitos de propósito.

* * *

_**Flatter **_

**Ele se fora.**

**O amor, a vida, o significado… acabados. **

_**Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido.**_** As palavras passavam por minha cabeça sem a clareza da sua voz. Eram só palavras, sem som, como se tivessem impressas numa página.Só palavras, mas abriam ainda mais o buraco que eu tinha no peito.**

**Perguntei-me quanto tempo aquilo iria durar. Talvez um dia, anos mais tarde eu fosse capaz de olhar o passado, aqueles poucos meses que sempre seriam os melhores da minha vida.**

_**Como se ele nunca tivesse existido, **_**pensei desesperada. Que promessa mais idiota e impossível. Ele podia roubar minhas fotos e tomar de volta os presentes, mas isso não colocaria as coisas no lugar em que estavam antes de eu conhecê-lo. A prova material era a parte mais insignificante da equação. **_**Eu**_** tinha mudado, meu íntimo fora alterado de modo que ficasse quase irreconhecível.**

**Como se ele nunca tivesse existido? Era uma loucura. Uma promessa que ele jamais poderia cumprir, uma promessa que foi quebrada assim que ele a fez.**_  
_

Please, don't flatter yourself

**(Por favor não se iluda)** **  
**You're not the only one

**(Você não é o único)****  
**This heart has ever felt

**(Este coração já sentiu)**

Please, don't exaggerate

**(Por favor, não exagere)**

Don't tell me you're okay, okay, okay..

**(Não me diga que esta ok, ok, ok)**

**E Edward agora estava pelo mundo. Sua espécie se distraía com muita facilidade.**

**Já as **_**minhas**_** memórias... Eu seria condenada a viver com as lembranças dos nossos momentos****–****pelo menos para mim, já que aparentemente ele não se importava tanto quanto eu ****– ****mas, como ele mesmo disse, minha cabeça era como uma peneira. **

_**O tempo cura todas as feridas.**_**  
**

I will admit, if you admit it

**(Eu irei admitir, se você admitir)**  
It's harder than we both thought

**(É** **mais difícil do que nos pensamos)**  
It's easier to fall apart

**(É mais fácil cairmos aos pedaços) **  
Look where we are

(**Olhe onde estamos)**  
I can forgive it, I can't forget it

**(Eu posso perdoar, eu não posso esquecer)**

**Talvez houvesse outra maneira, outra saída... Em outro lugar. **

**Naquela noite o céu estava completamente negro. Sem que qualquer feixe de luz se infiltrasse pelas nuvens, encontrando o chão. Talvez não houvesse lua ****– um eclipse, ou talvez uma lua nova.**

You left me here with all these scars

**(Você me deixou aqui com todas essas cicatrizes)**

and you can't deny the hardest part

**(E você não pode negar a parte mais difícil)**  
I'm not in your arms

**(Eu não estou nos seus braços)**

**Eu parecia uma lua perdida ****– meu planeta destruído em algum cenário desolado de cinema catástrofe – que continuava apesar de tudo, a rodar numa órbita muito estreita pelo espaço vazio que ficou, ignorando as leis da gravidade.**

We're more hurt than we appear

**(Nós estamos mais feridos que aparentamos)**

The world will never know

**(O mundo jamais saberá)**  
We both have tasted tears, my dear

**(Nós dois provamos lágrimas, meu querido)**

**O buraco no meu peito estava pior do que nunca. Pensei que o tivesse sobre controle, mas me vi recurvada, dia após dia, tentando não desmoronar.**

**Eu não estava bem sozinha. Muito mais do que fisicamente, eu estava despedaçada por dentro.**

You're denying what I say

**(Voce está negando o que eu digo)**  
Don't act like it's okay

(**Não aja como se tudo estivesse ok)**  
Cuz it's not okay

**(Porque não está ok).**

**O ardor no meu peito incendiava-se em agonia. A dor ficava mais insuportável a cada segundo.**

**Porque, quando Edward me deixou, foi como se **_**eu**_** tivesse morrido. Pois foi mais apenas do que perder o mais verdadeiro dos amores verdadeiros, como se isso não fosse o bastante para matar alguém. Também foi a perda de****todo um futuro, de toda a família ****–toda a vida que eu escolhera...**

I will admit, if you admit it

**(Eu irei admitir se você admitir)  
**It's harder than we both thought

**(É mais difícil do que nos pensamos)**  
It's easier to fall apart

**(É mais fácil cairmos aos pedaços)**  
Look where we are

**(Olhe onde estamos)**  
I can forgive it, I can't forget it

(**(Eu posso perdoar, eu não posso esquecer)**

You left me here with all these scars

**(Você me deixou aqui com todas essas cicatrizes)**

and you can't deny the hardest part

**(E você não pode negar a parte mais difícil)**  
I'm not in your arms  
**(Eu não estou em seus braços, nos seus braços)**

**Ele não me queria mais. Todas as palavras doces, as juras de amor...**_** tudo**_** isso anulado pelas duras palavras que ele dissera no bosque, no dia em que me deixou.**

**Não existia justificativa, de um modo ou de outro.**

It's not in the cards

**(Não está nas cartas)  
**It's not in the stars!

**(Não está nas estrelas)**  
I'm not sorry, I'm not sorry

**(Eu não estou arrependida)**  
You're not sorry

**(Você não está arrependido)**

**O futuro é muito subjetivo, não esta gravado nas pedras. As circunstâncias mudam. Nem mesmo Alice seria capaz de prever a reviravolta que minha vida tomaria.**

**O amor puro e simples, sendo estilhaçado da forma que foi.**

**Mas mesmo assim, eu daria tudo para sentir os lábios frios e duros de Edward ****– ****ao mesmo tempo calmos e carinhosos contra os meus ****– pela uma última vez.**

**Era muito fácil fantasiar que ele me queria.**

I will admit, if you admit it

**(Eu irei admitir se você admitir)  
**  
Just please, don't flatter yourself

**(Só, por favor não se iluda)**  
Please, don't flatter yourself

**(Por favor, não se iluda)**

**Estava claro que eu tinha ido longe demais. Percebi que era real demais. Com um suspiro resignado, abri minhas pálpebras para dispersar a ilusão.**

* * *

N/A: Entao babies, o que acharam? Meio depre, mas eu realmente amooo essa musica.

Entao, reviews? Prometo que nao mata ninguem e so leva alguns minutinhos.

*-* I love you and please guys. Don`t forget me.

S2


End file.
